Reason to be a Laywer
by DefiningStars
Summary: Everything went wrong after his first, and probably last, trial. Apollo had no clue what to do. He thought that perhaps quitting his dream would be the best way to resolve his situation. Much to his surprise, Daichi thought otherwise. One-shot. Clay x Apollo


I love Ace Attorney with a passion. And I love Apollo Justice with a burrrrrrrning passion. So when Daichi/Clay was brought up in Ace Attorney 5, I FLIPPED OUT. Seriously. He's one of my most favorite characters and I wish Capcom gave him more screen time :(

Buuuuuut what can we do...Theres a lot of things in the Ace Attorney world Capcom leaves out. Oh well.

This idea came to mind when I was playing AA5 and Apollo mentioned that it was Daichi/Clay who helped bring back his spirits and confidence when everything was a complete and utter mess. Gods I love these two beeffreinds.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. If I did then the Ace Attorney series would be longer than it already is.

* * *

After Kristoph Gavin was sent to prison, the blossoming defense attorney, Apollo Justice was left with no job. Everything had gone down hill for him. His idol, Phoenix Wright, was convicted of forging fake evidence, while his boss was now in the detention center. Even when he applied to new agencies all they ever did was turn him down. Was there any hope of continuing his dream career at all? Apollo had doubted it.

Apollo was slumped in his couch, flipping through channels while contemplating on how he was going to pay his rent when his doorbell buzzed. One of his split brows rose; who the hell was bothering him at this sudden time?

Realization came to him that maybe it was his landowner. 'Crap, am I going to get kicked out!? She'll give me a few days to pack right!? Right!?'

Now in panic mode, he was frantically running around his living room, his hands tugging at his hair, not knowing whether to pretend he was home or not.

Then there was several knocks that caught the brunette to freeze; his eyes fixated on the wooden door.

"Pollo, its me Daichi? You home? I heard you running around you know! Don't pretend you're not there!"

A sigh of relief escaped the brunette's lips. Praise the judge it was only Daichi. Pulling himself together now that there was no danger, Apollo made his way the front and opened the door for his friend.

"What took you so long?" A foolish grin was plastered on the raven haired boy's face. Apollo rolled his eyes and moved aside to let him in, "I wasn't gonna let you in since I thought you were my land owner."

The taller boy proceeded in. He took off his shoes and plopped down on the couch as if it was his own home. "Land owner? Don't tell me you still haven't found a job." Daichi's lips curved down. He knew about Apollo's mishap that took place a month or so ago. There was nothing the brunette didnt tell him. Whether it be that he lost his job, or his favorite hair gel ran out; the two had no secrets.

Apollo kept quiet; choosing not to answer the other's question. This caused a sigh from Daichi who stared up at the standing boy.

"I'm telling you Apollo, at least let me help pay your bills or something."

"N-no! I told you already Daichi! I don't want to bring you into this mess."

"Seriously? I'm already part of this mess whether you like it or not you know."

"H-huh?" Apollo, rather confused furrowed his brows. "No you aren't."

"Yeah. I am." Daichi leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms. "We made a promise to each other, remember Apollo? We said that-"

"-We'll always be there for one another through thick or thin. I remember..."

Apollo adverted his gaze. The feeling of Daichi's eyes made Apollo tense up. He got him alright. Admitting defeat, he took a seat next to his friend who was waiting for him to do so. With silence in the air, it wasn't long until Apollo decided to speak.

"Maybe I should just give up."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Things aren't going as planned...So maybe it's a sign that I'm not cut out to be-"

"OBJECTION!"

Apollo's eyes widened. Daichi was now standing in front of him, the other's finger pointing straight at his face.

"I saw your trial Apollo! You did great! I don't think that because everything suddenly fell apart you should just give up!"

"Daichi, listen to me. There hasn't been an agency thats accepted me yet. And you know my rent problem."

"...You'll be fine...you're...fine...You're...You're...YOU'RE APOLLO JUSTICE AND YOU'LL BE FINE! SO KEEP PURSUING ON YOUR CAREER APOLLO! YOU'VE WORKED HARD FOR IT DIDN'T YOU?! PLUS, I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS ABLE TO FULFILL OUR DREAMS!"

Suddenly Apollo came to his senses. Daichi was right. He was Apollo Justice and he was fine. He'll be able to make it through. He always did. One obstacle shouldn't have brought him down so much. Shaking his head, a smile crawled on Apollo's lips while he stood up.

"That's right, I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine! I can pay my bills! I can find a job! I can still be an ace attorney even though theres a roadblock in my way!"

Both grinning, the two exchanged looks.

Apollo couldn't be ever more thankful for Daichi from that point on. It was because of him that he was able to continue the one thing he loved the most.

* * *

Phew, hope the cheesy-ness wasn't too bad. I don't know about you guys, but I could see Apollo always rushing to pay his bills. I mean, thats why he always cleans those toilets; so he could hope and pray that he get can somewhat of a paycheck increase. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved and flames will be fed to Taka. That reminds me, I named my talonflame in Pokemon 'Taka'. Okay I'm done.


End file.
